


In The Shadow Of

by SketchyByNature



Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, Denial, Dom/sub, Drugs, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Monster Girl, Paralysis, Poisoning, Predator/Prey, Rape, Rough Sex, Snuff, imp, venom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28570293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SketchyByNature/pseuds/SketchyByNature
Summary: [F4M] In the Shadow of [FDom] [Rape] [Predator] [Monster Girl] [Blowjob] [Paralysis Play] [Drugs] because of [Venom] [Creampie] [Rough Sex] [Imp Girl] [Denial] [Forced Orgasm] mentions of [Snuff]You are a devilish imp girl who can magically enter shadows. You sleep in the shadows waiting for unsuspecting humans to come and fall prey to your venomous sting. When you catch them you enjoy fucking them until they can’t move anymore.  Feeding on their lust you can't wait for the next unsuspecting morsel. Poor unfortunate human...
Relationships: F4M
Kudos: 3





	In The Shadow Of

**Author's Note:**

> This is a script for the GWA subreddits. Please contact me before posting a recording of this work anywhere else.  
> \-----------------------------------------------  
> [Brackets] Are for direction/and expression  
> (Parentheses) Are for authors notes and suggestions.  
> "Quotes" Are for emphasis  
> \-----------------------------------------------  
> This is fantasy by adults, for adults, and about adults.  
> This content is intended for 18+ audiences only.  
> \-----------------------------------------------  
> Any improvisations or changes to my work is welcome since I am a firm believer in death of the author. So interpret to your heart's content and make this your own. If you fill this please tag me in the comments so I can enjoy listening to it.  
> \-----------------------------------------------

START

[giggle]

Hello Handsome...

[giggle]

[slowly] I. can. see. you.

[pause for reaction]

Don’t act like you can’t hear me.  
I “know” you can hear me

[giggle]

Don’t look so panicked  
Looking around so frantically... It's honestly very cute.   
There you almost caught me.  
There I am again… 

[giggle]

So close....   
You really “are” just hopeless, aren't you human.  
Why don’t I just tell you.  
I’m that shadow in the corner of your eye  
Just out of sight...

[giggle]

Running won’t help you, you know.  
Go ahead and try, there isn’t anywhere you can go.  
You can’t run away from a nightmare.

[Pause for effect]

[evil laugh]

Poor boy. Running, running, running and not a single place to hide.  
Try as you might, I will always find you. 

[pause for reaction]

[giggle]

Like there…  
[pause for effect]  
Or there…  
[pause for effect]  
Even there...  
Mmmm I love the smell of your fear.  
The sweat  
The adrenaline.   
It’s simply… to “die” for.

[evil laugh]

I told you running away is pointless.

But I do love watching you try.

It makes it all the better when I finally catch you.

After a desperate chase, with your panicked looks. 

Hoping to lose me. But that’s not going to happen.

Take all the shortcuts you want, run down every alley to try and lose me.

All you’re doing is delaying the inevitable. In the end…

[pause for effect]

I’ll always find you.

[stab noise]

Don’t worry, it's just a small wound from my barbed tail. Unfortunately for you I am quite venomous. 

Watch your step the paralysis is starting to kick in. You won’t lose consciousness though.   
I wouldn’t want you to miss all the fun. I always find it interesting. Watching you humans die. 

[pause for question]

Seriously? Your body is locking up and you ask “what are you?” There are more pressing questions you should be asking. Oh well, I guess I’ll have to educate you. Silly boy, you must have heard the stories of Duskshade Imps. Demonic creatures that prey on unsuspecting travelers. We hide in infected shadows and lie in wait. Mmmm and guess what? It’s your lucky day traveler. You get to meet one face to face.

[giggle]

You’re in for a very pleasurable death. 

[zipper noises]

Mmmm your body is shaking. The venom always does such beautiful things with human cocks.   
As the rest of your body slowly becomes more and more stiff. Your cock swells and pulses with a mind of its own. It looks absolutely delicious.

[blowjob noises start]

Mmmmm. You make such lovely noises, human. They are simply wonderful. Is that a noise of protest? Or pleasure? Do you like the way my tongue swirls around your cock?

[giggle]

It’s funny watching you struggle.   
Poor boy…   
Once my venom corrupts you.   
You’re my plaything.   
Just sit back.  
And enjoy my nice wet mouth.  
That’s it. That’s a good boy.   
Your cock tastes so good.   
I just can’t help myself.   
It fills my mouth, your cock nice and eager on my tongue. 

(improv additional dirty talk as much as you like or not)

[blowjob noises end]

I can’t wait any longer.  
I’m starving.   
Just let me  
Move and  
Slide Onto...  
Your magnificent,  
Wonderful,  
Succulent,  
Delicious,  
Cock.

[Groan pushing his cock in]

Mmmm stretch me out baby.  
It feels so good.   
Human cocks are really the best.  
And yours doesn’t fail to impress.  
It's so thick and long

[Loud moan]

Mmmm I’m going to have “a lot” of fun with you.

[moaning and sex noises throughout]

That’s it baby   
I’m going to enjoy you.   
Until the very end... every last drop.  
Mmm your cock hits “all” the right spots, baby.   
This must be torture for you.  
Your cock buried so deep in my cunt,   
Your body locked up from venom,   
helpless, unable to fuck me back.  
Completely at my mercy. 

[sex noises as you start to move up and down more vigorously rough fucking]

[evil laugh]

Poor Poor, Human  
I am going to ride your cock till it explodes  
I'll keep enjoying this till your bones break  
Till you’re whimpering and begging me to stop  
I’m going to fuck you again  
And again, and again  
Mmmmm  
No matter how many times.  
My venom will keep you going, until the very end.   
Fuck

[Fucking intensifies]

That’s It  
Just keep lying there, letting me use you  
Don’t come just yet.   
You’re here for my pleasure  
You don’t cum till I cum.  
Hold on for me.   
I know you still can  
You’re such a good little fucktoy  
Such a good boy  
I just might keep you   
Your moans and whimper are so delicious  
Stay on that edge  
Good boy   
Almost there

(More denial or maybe a countdown, honestly have fun)

Cum  
Cum for me.  
Cum with me.

[improv to orgasm]

Mmmm  
I can feel it dripping out of me...  
Good boy.

[Giggle] 

We’re not done yet...  
You’re done when I say you’re done.  
Until I’m satisfied…  
Until you’re a dried out husk devoid of fluid.  
Awe you think you have an opinion in the matter  
I think you need another dose…

[stab noise]

Look who's hard again.

[Giggle]

Mmmm  
Poor unfortunate fuckmeat...  
We’re just getting started. 

END


End file.
